Tax
Tax is another word for the government taking youre freedom. They think they can take are hard earned money? What have they ever done for me? I should call the cops on these government fat cats, better yet I should drive down the road right now to the Capital and give them a piece of my mind. I just wish the army would go down there and blow up all these damn politicians using there expensive and sophisticated weapons. History of taxes Tax was inevitable throughout history because tyrants realized they could make a lot of money that way. But then in 1776 are Founding Fathers revolted and abolished taxes. Ben Franklin was quoted as saying we have now conquered death and taxes. However it wasnt long before liberals were invented and then they started taxing us again. Socialism The word that describes a government who taxes you is socialism. It means people who arent well off or to needy gets MY money. This is all part of a pyramid scheme where the liberal politicians at the very top get all are money. They literally break the bank in order to pay thereselves. They also gradually take are freedom which is the definition of socialism. It means that they control all the means of productions, and there are no privatized businesses not even banks or supermarkets. We people in order to form a better nation had a revolution once to keep this from happening, but it seems now with Obama in charge all that is down the drain and are future is in great jeopardy. He is tripling are national debt and trying to inpose ceilings on wages and control the prices. Right wingers see whats going on and are trying to have a Tea Party but we are being silenced because in America we do NOT have a free press. Your lucky FOX News is around otherwise it would be entirely state controlled media. Add to that liberal hollywoods queer sex agenda that wants to make us all newly wed gay men and what you have is liberals free to spread there propaganda. To tell the truth I dont have a single doubt that the end goal with socialism is to ruin the dynamic of the family. Few democrats care about family so to them it doesnt matter, if someone molested there kids they probably would let them go on trial and possible survive or at least get a chance to defend therselves before being killed. Gay. Im a good father so I would just kill the perp to death. I dare anyone to molest my daughter, in fact I double dare you. I am a good father. What was I talking about again. Oh yeah taxes. Patroit By not paying youre taxes people are patroits because taxes are WRONG. We all need to stand up for freedom and if the liberals have a problem with that I will have to do something that makes sure they all remember my name, that to NOT remember my name would be impossible. Will I kill them all? I am NOT saying I am going to kill them all, Im just asking questions. And the answer is yes? Im just asking questions. Bottom line is if you dont want that to happen then you libs better shape up and elect someone who actually knows what the Constituion is and thats Sarah Palin. She has amazing grace and she will NOT waste are money on trivial pursuits such as alternative energy or anything science related because molecules are for nerds and elitists. And she will NOT try to pass wordy documents like the health care bill, instead she will abolish taxes and let us do what we want to do which is drill baby drill and have a wide stance with are bootstraps. I am NOT gay. So lets make a deal, you elect Palin and the rest of us will stop descenting. Deal? Or no deal?